Jamais deux sans trois
by Cuty Monster
Summary: Zoro et Sanji prennent une douche ensemble, mais leur capitaine vient les interompres!


Yo !:). Voilà une nouvelle petite histoire en One Shot. J'espers que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était une journée comme les autres sur le Sunny Go, Nami et Robin étaient entrain de bronzer sur le pont, Franky et Usopp fabriquaient de nouvelles inventions, Chopper faisait sécher des herbes médicinales et Luffy lui, était sur la tête du Sunny, Zoro et Sanji prenaient une douche ensembles, euh, pas si normal que ça en faite, allons voir ce qu'ils font.<p>

Sanji se déshabillait, il enleva sa chemise et laissa son corps aux vu de tous, il enleva le reste de ses vêtements rapidement et les envoya au fond de la pièce. Il entra dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau, il fut vite rejoins par un autre corps nu, celui de Zoro. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement sous l'eau chaude qui tombait sur eux.

La chaleur était trop forte au goût de Luffy, il laissa alors sa chemise ouverte. Ennuyé par le paysage monotone de la mer, il décida d'aller faire un tour sur le bateau. Après une petite escale dans la cuisine, il continua son chemin, et en marchant dans un des couloir, il passa devant la salle d'eau des garçons, curieux de savoir de quoi provenait les bruits assez suspects qu'il entendait il entra dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand nuage de vapeur, la buée dissipée, il surprit les deux amants.

Choqués de l'entrée de quelqu'un dans la pièce, ils arrêtèrent leurs activités et mirent toute leur attention sur leur capitaine qui les regardait avec un air naïf.

- Putain Zoro ! T'avait pas fermé la porte !

- Bah désoler, t'etait trop bandant, du coup j'ai complètement oublié.

A ces paroles, Sanji rougit un peu puis reprit la conversation.

- C'est pas une raison K'so Marimo !

- Oh c'est bon. Il se colla à Sanji. En plus on fait de l'effet au capitaine regarde.

Il montra du doigt la bosse apparente de Luffy.

Ah, effectivement. On fait quoi ? On le laisse partir ou on s'amuse un peu avec lui ?

J'pense que la deuxième proposition peut être vraiment pas mal.

Zoro sortit de la baignoire, s'approcha du capitaine et caressa la bosse qui se formait sur son pantalon, ce qui fit lâcher un petit gémissement à l'homme élastique. Il l'embrassa et laissa ses lèvres vagabonder sur son torse et continua son assention jusqu'à l'objet de ses envies, il sortit le membre gorgé de plaisir de son capitaine et y donna quelques coups de langues qui firent frémir Luffy, Zoro le prit entièrement en bouche et commença à faire de long vas et viens.

Luffy ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était sur, il aimait ça, en plus, c'était avec Zoro et Sanji qu'il faisait des choses, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ?

Pendant ce temps, Sanji alla fermer la porte, il ne fait pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Comme Zoro était occupé à sucer Luffy, il en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Quand Zoro vit l'érection de Sanji sous les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en main. Il laissa le sexe de Luffy à l'abandon de ses lèvres experte et laissa sa main prendre leur place. Zoro commença à lécher l'extrémité du pénis de Sanji tout en continuant ses vas et viens sur la verge dure de Luffy. Ces deux derniers étouffaient leurs gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre. Sanji fit glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Zoro pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Le bretteur accéléra ses mouvements, les gémissements de ses deux amants devinrent de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à la jouissance. L'un vint dans la bouche de Zoro, et l'autre sur la main de son bras droit ainsi que sur son propre torse.

- Zoro, dit Luffy, c'était sugee !

Zoro avala le sperme qu'il venait de recevoir avant de répondre à Luffy

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas capitaine, c'est pas encore fini.

L'escrimeur dit ces mots avec tellement de désir et d'érotisme que Luffy et Sanji virent leurs érections reprendre de plus belle.

- Né Sanji, je peux y goûter moi aussi ça ? Dit Luffy en regardant le membre tendu du cuistot.

- Fais toi plaisir. Il s'essaya par terre, les jambes écartées.

Luffy se mit à quatre pâtes et avança vers Sanji, lécha le long de sa verge, mit quelques bisous sur le gland de ce dernier. C'est qu'il ce débrouillait plutôt bien le capitaine !

Zoro s'approcha vers Luffy, enfin, plutôt vers ses fesses, et commença à lécher son anus pour l'humidifier. Il y inséra un doigt, puis deux, fit des mouvements de ciseaux, et puis enfin y mit un troisième dans le but précis de trouver un endroit bien particulier. Il laissa ses doigt faire des aller et venu dans son capitaine jusqu'à qu'il tombe finalement sur cet endroit tant recherché, un endroit spécial qui fait voir des étoiles dans les yeux, il comprit qu'il l'avais trouver quand il sentit le capitaine se cambrer.

- Humm, Zoro !

Zoro continua un peu ses mouvements jusqu'à qu'il trouve que Luffy soit assez préparé, il retira ses doigts et mit l'extrémité de son membre à l'entrée des fesse du jeune capitaine. Il le pénétra très doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, trop doucement pour Zoro d'ailleurs ! Totalement dans Luffy, il attendit que ce dernier sois prêt pour pouvoir débuter. L'élasticité du corps du capitaine lui permit de ne pas ressentir trop de douleur. Ce dernier donna un coup de hanche montant à Zoro qu'il pouvait commencer. Le bretteur ne ce fit pas attendre et débuta vas et viens dans son capitaine. Zoro changea Luffy de position et le mit dos au sol, l'empêchant de terminer sa petite gâterie.

Sanji un peu jaloux que son amant prenne du plaisir sans lui, alla se s'enfoncer sur le sexe du jeune capitaine, Luffy lacha un grand gémissement du à la pénétration. Sanji, face à Zoro l'embrassa. Luffy utilisa sa capacité de fruit du démon pour pouvoir aller masturber le sexe du cuistot.

La pièce se remplit d'innombrables cris de plaisir. Sanji n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop, il allait atteindre le septième ciel, il éjacula, ce qui eu pour effet de faire resserrer son anus sur le membre de Luffy, cette soudaine pression le fit venir à son tour, Zoro ne put résister bien longtemps lui aussi.

Zoro se retira de Luffy, Sanji s'enleva également, épuisés par le 'sport' qu'ils venaient de faire, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

- Franchement Luffy, dit Zoro, t'es quand même un bon coup !

- Je confirme ! Rajouta Sanji

Un grand sourire fut dessiner sur le visage de Luffy, heureux d'avoir put rendre content ses nakamas il se souviendra toujours de cette magnifique journée.

- On recommencera, hein Zoro ?

- Bien sur capitaine !

* * *

><p>Et bah voilà, c'était mon tout premier plan à trois, et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser :)<p>

Brefon, je vous dit à bientôt !


End file.
